


Bard Bracelet

by Alathe



Series: The Bard and His Boys [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alathe/pseuds/Alathe
Summary: It's Geralt's turn, and he wants to bury his fist in Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Bard and His Boys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769698
Comments: 8
Kudos: 225





	Bard Bracelet

On the way to dinner, Geralt had caught Jaskier by the waist to whisper in his ear:

"I have a long night planned for you. After dinner, you're mine, bard."

"So you do have plans?"

"Big ones." Replied Geralt with a grin.

Dinner was a tortuously long affair with those words traipsing through his mind. He happily followed Geralt as soon as they were done.

The door wasn't even closed before Geralt told Jaskier to strip and lie face down on the bed. He hastily complied, eyeing the pile of pillows in the middle of the bed, covered with a rag. This was not an unfamiliar setup, Geralt loved having the bard's ass in the air. He positioned himself accordingly, pillows under his hips so that his pert bottom was on display. Geralt wasted no time stripping and positioning himself between Jaskier's legs.

"Comfortable?" The witcher asked. "You're going to be here a while."

Jaskier adjusted himself minutely before nodding, then promptly gasped as a slick finger gently pressed at his entrance.

"Are you that eager, Geralt? Wasting no ti-i-mmmmmm ..." His words turned to a moan as the witcher pressed that finger as deep as he could. The finger slid out and back in once, twice, before a second was added as Geralt spoke.

"I told you,  _ big _ plans. Long night."

Now that he had two fingers in the bard, Geralt slowed down, drawing his fingers almost all the way out before sinking rapidly back the base knuckles. When he hit bottom, he rubbed that spot inside before pulling back out. Jaskier thought there must have been more oil added, as things were just too slick for only two fingers to be enough. He didn't realize his moans had stopped, but that was Geralt's clue to add another digit. He slowly fucked the bard on 3 fingers, sometimes rubbing the prostate, sometimes scissoring his fingers open, until Jaskier cried out and spilled his seed on the rag below him.

Geralt left his fingers inside, but kept them still. He moved the bard's sensitive prick from under him and rubbed soothing circles on his back until his breathing had slowed to nearly normal.

"Remember your word, Jaskier, because that's the last time I'm stopping tonight. Understand?"

He felt a small shudder move through the bard's body as he murmured his assent. With no more warning than that, the witcher began to slowly fuck Jaskier with those three fingers. He spent less time working that sensitive spot, but continued spreading his fingers as he did so. When he finally added a fourth, he began to speak again.

"Four fingers, Jask. You take them so well." The moans coming from the bard had him wanting to grab his own cock, but this was still part of the journey. He soon began to work these fingers apart as well, it was so much more difficult than it had been with only 2 or 3. He worked steadily, slowly spreading Jaskier's hole.

"You can take more, can't you, dear?" With each stroke he sunk his fingers down to the knuckles before spreading them in the tight channel and pulling back out. "You  _ want _ more."

The panting bard murmured a constant string of "Yes" and "More", and "Please, Geralt".

Geralt stopped pulling out as far, working those four fingers in Jaskier's pliant hole as he muttered filthy praises about how much his toy could take inside. When he slid his thumb in beside the rest of his fingers, Jaskier shuddered through another orgasm. True to his word, Geralt did not stop, working all his digits inside the trembling bard. The witcher could feel how close he was to his goal. He pushed his hand in, pressing his knuckles against the tight ring. Almost there.

"I'm going to wear you like a bracelet, bard."

A tremor marched down Jaskier's spine at those words. The brief tension it brought with it was followed immediately with a relaxation, and when it hit his ass, Geralt's knuckles slid inside like they belonged there. He felt the twitching and jerking in Jaskier's body and knew that if he hadn't  _ just  _ come, he'd have done it again.

"Good boy." Geralt turned his hand inside, and Jaskier made a keening noise. "My bard bracelet. You feel so good." He moved his hand with each phrase, drawing more beautiful noises from the bard. He moved his hand back and forth, in and out, until Jaskier couldn't stop trembling. Half of his forearm was disappearing into the beautiful man who took everything he was given.

He knew the bard was overstimulated, and now on the edge of another orgasm.

"One more, Jaskier, just give me one more. Come for me, beautiful."

Mouth open as though he were screaming, but with no sound at all, Jaskier spasmed through another orgasm. Geralt kept his other hand on Jaskier's back, so he didn't hurt himself with something so large and solid inside him, and pulled his fist out as the orgasm hit it's end. 

He cleaned Jaskier up, and wrapped himself around the bard. It was quite some time before he heard the small voice.

"Thank you, Geralt."

"Love you." Mumbled the witcher as he pulled the bard closer. They drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
